


A Friendship Long Overdue

by Mandibles



Series: Teen Wolf Winter Advent Calendar thing [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 3rd - Friends.</p><p>Stiles and Boyd finally get the chance to bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendship Long Overdue

Somewhere between sobbing over the upcoming Doctor Who Christmas special and watching the rest of the pack make fine fools of themselves in the snow, Stiles and Boyd become pretty good friends. It really is a shame that it took them this long—after recognizing each other since middle school, after Boyd accepted the bite, after the kanima and Gerard chapter had closed, hopefully to never be revisited—to actually talk to each other. 

Stiles really missed out on an awesome person and, when the two of them find themselves alone sitting on the stairs leading to the Hale house, he says so. Boyd turns sheepish and just shrugs into his chunky knitted scarf.

“No, seriously, dude,” Stiles continues with a nudge. “I mean, you don’t know how cool this is! I fucking bawled through the Angels Take Manhattan and—and Scott just  _stared_  at me like I was crazy! I just wanted to—Hey, you okay?”

Boyd doesn’t answer right away. He’s hunched over just a bit and scrubs at his eyes with his hands. And he’s—It sounds like he’s  _crying_  of all things; nothing too intense, just small, wet snuffles that he tries to hide behind his fists.

Instinctively reaching out and rubbing small circles on Boyd’s back, Stiles says, “Hey, man, I feel you. I don’t even know how I’m going to handle the Christmas special without Amy and Rory, either.”

“No, that’s not—” Boyd suddenly huffs a small laugh, waves him off. “Look, I’m just being stupid. I’m fine.”

Stiles presses closer, tugs at his own scarf with his eyebrows drawn. “No, you’re not. What’s up?”

Boyd casts him a sidelong glance before he sighs in a billow of white, deflates. His eyes go back to where Jackson, Scott, Erica, and Isaac traipse through the snow; Stiles swears he can see them soften. “I’ve never really had friends before,” he says simply.

And—oh. Oh. Stiles thinks of all the times he saw Boyd sitting by himself in the lunchroom, all the times he never even thought to actually approach him. Except, of course, when he wanted to get into the ice rink after dark.

A twinge of guilt twists in Stiles’ chest. He feels the, “I’m sorry,” on the back of his tongue, but Boyd’s slight smile stops him.

“It’s nice,” Boyd adds just as Jackson tackles Scott with a snarl and Erica and Isaac start pelting them with snowballs.

Stiles watches him silently before dragging him into a tight hug. He goes stock-still in Stiles’ embrace. Boyd’s big—like, broad shoulders and muscles and everything—and it’s not until Boyd eases and wraps an arm around him in turn that Stiles can lock his fingers against his side. This is one of Stiles’ real hugs, the ones he saves for his dad when he starts thinking about his mom and Scott when he starts thinking about his dad.

He feels that, maybe, Boyd is long overdue.


End file.
